


(Almost) The Best Birthday Ever

by Rosa_Cotton



Series: Our Hobbit Lass [29]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Awesome Dwalin, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Confusion, Crack, Cultural Differences, Dialogue-Only, Drama, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Female Bilbo, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Romance, Silly, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: While there is an unexpected birthday and confusion over gift giving, it all ends happily for Dwalin and Bilbo. Movieverse, AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.
> 
> Author’s Note: In honor of Graham McTavish’s birthday.

“They aren’t going to bite, burglar.”

***Yelp***

“Pardon?”

***Smirk***

“The gifts. You were staring as though you expected them to transform into fearsome giants any moment.”

“No, no, no! Nothing of the sort! I meant no offense. It is just…”

“What, lass?”

“Those _are_ your gifts, given for your birthday?”

“Aye.”

“Fascinating.”

**…**

“Don’t hobbits receive gifts on their birthday?”

“Actually, no as a matter of fact.”

***Blink***

"That is, we do have birthday celebrations. But the hobbit whose birthday it is gives presents to the guests rather than receive any.”

“…Why?”

“I don’t know. ’Tis a hobbit custom.”

“So then what you are trying to say is…I ought to give _you_ a present for my birthday.”

***Nervous laugh***

“Gracious! I did not mean to imply… Not at all. I should be the one offering a gift – you’re a dwarf, and this is your quest after all. Only I didn’t know it was your birthday. And I fear I have nothing to give…rations are terribly low; you have no use for flowers, don’t you. You seem to have gotten everything you could want from the others.”

***Hand is offered***

“Fine: I’ll give you a gift.”

***Stare***

“Master Dwalin?!”

“Come now.”

“It-it-it truly is not necessary I assure you! No need at all. I have my impromptu handkerchief, wooden buttons, jacket mended. Who could ask for anything more? You have much bigger things to be concerned about than a little gift. Like the dragon waiting for us, helping your cousin, cuddling your brother, fighting orcs—”

***Hug***

“You talk too much.”

“I’ll have you know, Master—mmph!”

 **…**

“W-what was that?”

“Your gift.”

***Blush***

“Dear me!”

“Did you like it?”

“Uh-huh.”

“You are too adorable, you know.”

“Well, you are pretty irresistible yourself.”

***Melt***

“This is almost the best birthday ever.”

“Why almost?”

“I don’t care for being called _Master_ Dwalin.”

 ***Pause***

“Dwalin.”

“Bilbo.”

***Kiss***

THE END


End file.
